Seven Seas High School Prom and Graduation
by gabgaws12
Summary: Zack gets dumped by his first real girlfriend Maya,that he every has. It just so happen it was a week before the prom. But can Zack first crush save the prom for him, and keep her promise? Will Zack want to go the prom? Zaddie,Cailey. Final chapter is up.
1. Zack's Introduction

Danny Schwager

8/11/10

Chapter 1

Zack's Introduction about Senior Year

Zack's PVO

Hey Guys it's Zack here, I am about tell you what has happen so far in my senior year, just to catch you up. A lot has happen to me this year on the S.S. Tipton's Seven Seas High School. I have grown up in my Senior Year of Seven Seas High School. Let's start off by telling what has happen. In the beginning of my senior year on deck. Bailey and Cody were still broken Up over each other, and were still fighting over there break up in Paris at the end of my junior year. When I return in the fall for my final year on the ship. I was excited that High School was finally over. I was just hoping for something good to happen to me this year.

In October of 2009, I met the new girl on the ship, and my first real girlfriend Maya. Maya goes to Sevens Seas High School with all us. From the first time, I met her I was in love. The only bad part is she wouldn't go out with me, because I hit on every girl on the ship so far. She thinks of me as player. I stole Cody's six month plan to try and woo her to become girlfriend, that idea didn't really work to what I thought it would. Cody told me, for me to become her boyfriend, I would have to be her friend first and then form a friendship. Cody was still hurting over Bailey, because Bailey had go home during the year, to help her family on the farm for a couple months. When I was trapped on London's Shoe Sub with Maya, Woody, and London. The shoe ship was starting to sink because of all the shoes in the ship. Maya thought we were going to die, and so did I. I admitted to her that I loved her. Maya also admitted that she loved me too.

Maya and Me got together awhile after that. I really did love going out with one woman for the first time in my life. I never thought I would be tied down in a relationship with a woman. Me and Maya were great together, the only bad part about it was she was a Yankee Fan, and I was red sox fan. So that made are relationship interesting in October, and when the next baseball season started. Maya and Me having been dating since then beginning of November of 2009. Maya and Me have been dating for the past 6 months. This defiantly my longest relationship ever by far.

Cody and Bailey got back together at Thanksgiving when Cody stood up for her for something, I forgot what he stood up for her for. Just both realized that that they were still in love with each other still. Also they both realize that they missed each other a lot. So they decide to go back to being boyfriend and girlfriend again.

It's Monday, I can't wait for the prom on Saturday with Maya. I can't wait for graduation next Monday. And see what life has in store for me for the future. But this week my relationship with Maya will Change forever. My life is going to be different after this week.


	2. Zack's Break up: Monday

Chapter 2: The Break Up,

Seven Seas High Prom

Suite life Prom day: Monday

I can't believe that Saturday is my senior prom. Under the light prom was the theme for our prom. Ship is going to be under the full moon on Saturday Night. I can't wait for prom. I can't wait to spend the prom with my girlfriend Maya. Also I can't believe that I am graduating from High School, Next Monday, A week from now, I will be graduated. She and I will probably go out tomorrow and get her prom dress. I have go to see what color, she is going to wear so that I can match her.

Right Now, I am working at the smoothie center behind the counter. Maya is also working right now as a waitress. I am happy that I work with my girlfriend. I have fun keeping an eye out for her. Maya then works over to me after somebody gives her the order

"Zack, Can I talk you in your cabin after work, I have to talk you about something?" Maya said to me, walking over to take more orders from people. I wonder what she wants to talk to me about. She probably wants to talk me about the prom on Saturday. I need to get back to work; it is probably nothing.

Cody comes up to talk to me and order a strawberry smoothie for himself.

"Cody, Maya wants to talk to me after my shift in my cabin about something?" I said Hoping my brother new what my girlfriend wanted to talk to me about.

"Zack, I don't know what Maya wants to talk you about?" Cody said to me, while Bailey walked over and sat on the chair next to Cody.

"Zack, I would like a banana-strawberry." Bailey said to me giving me her student charge card. I then slid the card, and handed back Bailey her smoothie and her student charge card.

"Hey Bailey, Have you talked to Maya lately about me, and our relationship." I said to Bailey.

"Zack, Com down she probably just wants to talk you about prom and maybe just wants to be alone with you in your room.

Cody and Bailey get up from there chairs, and walk off going to Bailey room to talk and make-out.

At the end of my shift at the smoothie bar, I punch my ticket out, and Maya punches her ticket out for work also. I then see her walk over to me, and grab my hand. "Zack, Let's go talk in your room about something." Maya said to me. I said "Ok Maya, sweetie". Maya and I walk to my room in the Boy's Cabin section. I then use my key and open the door for Maya and Me. I then walk in sit on the end of the bed. Maya comes and sits next to me. Note: When Maya is, talking it is bold, and when Zack is talking, it is normal.

"**Zack we need to talk about something." Maya** said to me scared.

"What do we need to talk about Baby?" I said to Maya holding my hand.

"**Zack, I want to talk about our relationship."**

"OK, Maya" I said Maya.

"**Zack, the school year is almost over."**

"Yeah I know that we graduate in a week from today."

"**Zack, I want to talk about what going to happen after we graduate on Monday." **

"Maya, you know I just got accepted to Boston College a month ago. I going to B.C. next year and you're going to go there also** to."**

"**Zack, Know I am not." Maya said to me correcting what I said to her. **

"Why are you not going to B.C.? I asked confused why she is not going to college with me.

"**Zack, I just accept to UCLA in California, and my mom told me she wanted me closer to home when I go to College."**

"Maya, why didn't you tell me you apply for UCLA?"

"**Zack, the last 6 months have been the best, but I knew that after we graduate we will probably never see each other again, it's better to do it now then when we leave each other in the airplane. What I am trying to say is I think me and you should break-up."**

"Maya, Why what is your reason for wanting to end our relationship now."

"**It's not you Zack that was the problem; I met someone else here on the ship that I like more. I am so sorry about bring this down on you, I am sorry I did it the week of prom**." Maya said.

"Who is the new guy that you like?

"**Who's Who?"**

"Who's the guy your dumping me for?"

"**Zack, his name is Jake Matthews, he is passenger on the ship who is also from LA, like me, and is also going to UCLA in the fall."**

"Where you meet this new guy?" I met him on one of my shift's a week ago, when you weren't working. And you were hanging with Woody and Cody."

"**Zack, I am really am sorry to put you in bind the week before the prom on Saturday, and Zack it has been a great 6 months of dating, I really had fun being girlfriend this years. I am happy I gave you a chance to go out with me."**

"It's ok Maya, I'll find someone else to take to the prom with me. I hope you and your new person are happy with each other, and thanks for the best 6 months of my life, you were a great girlfriend, and Jake is going to be lucky person. I hope he is good to you as I was to you." Maya then gives Zack a hug and one last kiss on the lips, and walks out of Zack's Cabin. Maya one more thing "I love you, and Good bye." Maya said looking back at me, crying.

I cannot believe that I Zack Martin was dumped a week before the senior prom. Zack is now starting to get angry with the person who stole his first real girlfriend from him. I am pissed and upset; I really do not to see her face again. I did not want to say that to Maya's Face, but she is bitch in beginning to me. I hate Lakers and Yankees Fans anyway. Red Sox and Celtics all the way. However, I know, I still have to be mature about the whole situation with Maya, because I still go to school with her, and work with her at the smoothie bar. So let just say the next 7 days are going to be toughest of my life.

I then decide to take a nap for an hour, I need to help get soaked feeling out of my system about my break-up with Maya. I try to sleep but I just I cannot right now. I got too much on mind right now, and I so hungry right now. I need some mini weenies that I served at Maddie's prom. God, I hate when I am upset and depressed, because I want to eat all the time and I do not feel like doing anything. I then decide to go on facebook and see if any of my friends are on right now.

I see the latest update from Maya Relationship Status on facebook changed from being in a relationship with Zack Martin that got changed to being single, and then it changed about two minutes ago to in a relationship with Jake Matthews. I see that Maya just logged off a minute ago. Probably afraid I was going to say something to her. What a bitch may was that about almost an hour after we break-up her relationship status changed on facebook so quick. That what a bitch does to piss off her ex. I know she let me down easy but to already be in a relationship with him not even hour after our breakup. I wonder how long she had this plan to break up with me today.

Cody then wrote me message on facebook, I just read on facebook that you and Maya just broke up. If you need to talk with me, about Maya, comes next store or send me a messenger.

Bailey wrote on my wall, Zack, what happen between yours and Maya relationship, I want to know what happen, I am here if you need me to talk.

The rest of the night, I just laid in my bed, and watching TV, and play on my iphone or my video game systems. I ate many candy bars that night in my room; I really do not want to talk to anyone right now. I know all my friends are worried about me, but I also study for my final tomorrow in Math. I know I want to impress people. I also drank a lot of mounting dew, and Pepsi products that were in my refrigerator. Pretty much by the rest of then night; I knew that everybody on the ship knows that a girl just dumped me for the first time.

Hi Guy's My name is Zack Martin and I just got dumped by my first real girlfriend. I know that the rest of this week is and when I get off this stupid boat, it's going to be long as hell.


	3. Tuesday and Wednesday

Chapter 3:Tuesday-Wedensday

Seven Seas High Prom

Cody's PVO

Bailey's Cabin.

Right Now, It is Tuesday, Zack has been in his room since yesterday, and has only come out for the math final today. Zack also came out of his room today to go to the work at the smoothie bar. Zack also was fine while he was working with Maya. I am proud of Zack being mature about his break-up with Maya. After his shift at the smoothie bar, he wants to back to his cabin. I think he also bought a lot of candy from the store, and Zack bought cans of soda. I know from living with Zack and him being my twin brother. I think that he really is depressed so bad he is only coming out for work and school. I think Zack is eating to hide the pain. I have to go ask Bailey to the prom. I know that we are going to together already. I chance think it is romantic for Bailey if ask her to go to prom. I am going to cabin right now to go ask her to go with me. I really am worried about my brother Zack. However, right now, I have my own relationship to worry about and deal with. I am now out in front of Bailey's door. I knock on it.

Knock! Knock! I knocked on my girlfriend's door.

Who is there? Bailey asked

"It's me Cody opens up." I said to Bailey.

"Cody, what did want to talk me about?" Bailey said to me wondering what I wanted to talk her about.

"I was just wondering if you go to prom with me on Saturday" I asked Bailey, while on one-knee and holding her hand.

"Cody, Of course I would go to prom with you, you're my boyfriend Cody. I love you. Cody why do you think Maya dumped Zack?" Bailey said to me wondering why Maya dumped Zack.

"I don't know why Zack and Maya broke up; Zack does not want to talk to me about why they broke up." I said to Bailey wondering what wrong with Zack.

"Cody, me and you need to find out why Zack and Maya broke up with each other. One thing we need to is talk to Maya why she broke up with Zack for. In addition, if she does not tell us why they broke up, then we will ask around the boat. Cody you can talk to Maya about Zack and her. Cody, I can ask around the ship and see if they saw Maya with anyone. Ok Cody." Bailey said to me.

"Ok Bailey, good idea. Bailey, on Thursday or Friday, I think we should go prom shopping with London; So that we think pick out witch color dress your going to wear so that." I said to Bailey as London came over to talk to Bailey and me.

"Hi Cody and Bailey" London said to me coming over with some big news about her prom dater.

"HI London, How are you?" Bailey and I said to London, wondering why she was so happy right now.

"Cody, Bailey, I am so happy, because I am graduating from the Stupid sea school next Monday. In addition, my Daddy agrees, that because I am graduating on Monday, He said that I could fly in Todd in for the prom on Saturday. I am so happy; my dad doesn't care anymore for us to go out." Said London to Bailey and Me.

"London, who is Todd ?" Bailey ask London, wondering whom the person, she is taking to the prom.

"Bailey, Todd is the guy who I fell in love with at the Tipton. Todd is son of the owner next door to the Tipton. Daddy first did not want Todd and me going out; even tough I am in love with him. Todd is in Switzerland in studying to become a dentist; his father let him go because his father did not want him to be in love with London. Daddy said to me, because he is so proud that I am graduating from High School on Monday, that he said that I can invite him to go to the prom with me." London said Bailey telling her about her relationship with Todd .

"I am Happy for you, London." Bailey said to London happy that she gets to spend the prom with someone she is in love with.

"Yay Me" London said happy saying her famous line.

"London, I am happy for you; but have you heard about Maya dumping Zack yesterday." I said to London

"Cody, I saw on facebook that Zack and Maya are not in a relationship anymore." London said to me.

"London, Do you now how they broke up? Did you see Maya with anyone lately besides Zack?" I said to London hoping if she saw Maya with anyone.

"No Cody I didn't see Maya with anyone lately except for Zack. I hope Zack is going to be fine." London said London then leaves them to go back to her room.

I then saw the first girl to dump Zack. Maya! I then walked over to Maya to talk her about Zack.

"Hi Cody" Maya said to me smiling. She looks fine for dumping Zack 24 hours ago.

"Hi Maya" I say trying to be nice to her. I have to nice to her to get some answers for why she dumped Zack.

"What did you want to talk me about?" Maya said

"I want to talk about happen between you and Zack, and your break up?" I said to Maya all com.

"Ok we can talk about Zack. Speaking of Zack how is he?" Maya said, tell she still has some feelings for Zack.

"He is in his room; he has not come out of there since you guys broke up yesterday."

"I didn't mean to hurt him so much, I thought he would take it better." Maya said to Zack, not spilling why he will not come out of his room.

"What was the reason for dumping Zack?" I said to Maya.

"I don't want to talk about why we broke up and I don't think it any of your business."

"Yeah, it is my business, because Zack is my twin brother and best friend. I do not like when he is depressed so much. Do you still love him?" I said to Maya all angry because she will not tell me the reason they broke up.

"We may have broken up, but I still care about him so much. Cody, I loved going out with him so much. I knew we had to break up with school ending next Monday. I feel sorry that I broke up with him a week before the prom. I still want to be his friend." Maya said to me explaining she does not love him anymore.

"Maya, you were Zack's longest ever girlfriend. Zack was in love with you since he first met her. Zack is going to take sometime to get over you. You were his first love. Maya first you did not give him a chance, but you came around after spending time with him. Zack, we always love him." I said to Maya disgusted that the Bitch would not tell me why she and Zack broke up. Maya then walk away up the stairs towards the restaurant. I wonder why she is walking up to the restaurant. Maya was wearing a nice dinner dress. I followed Maya but not close behind. I followed Maya into the restaurant on the dinning district on the boat.

I saw something that I was looking for. Who had taught that Maya would be going somewhere after talking to me? I then saw Maya hug some person at one of the tables in the restaurant. I then saw the person start to make-out with Maya. I got angry and thought she cheated on Zack, but I wonder how long she been cheating on Zack. That is why she broke up with him. She broke up with him to be with that new person. I then started walking to my cabin. I cannot believe that Maya was probably been cheating on Zack for a while. She called Zack the player; Maya was the one who dumped him someone. I then went to bed thinking of plan and I need to talk to Zack tomorrow after our social studies final. I tried calling Zack but he is not answering his cell phone. I hope Zack is going to be ok.

Wednesday-3 days before the prom

Zaddie moment Part 1 Note: The best Zaddie moments will show at the beginning of each day.

**Prince Jeffy's Place Dual scene**

**Maddie**: Zack, win!**Zack**: What am I gonna do? I mean, I'm not just gonna get mad jousting skills.**Maddie**: Zack, I believe in you! _(kisses Zack)_ Now go get him, tiger.

_after Zack imitates Hulk Hogans taunt after beating the prince in round 3, he runs to Maddie)_**Zack**: Okay. I'm gonna need another kiss for round 4.**Jeffy**: Forget it! I surrender! _(runs away, wailing)_ Mommy?

**Maddie**: Wow, Zack! Who knew you'd turn out to be my knight in shining armor?**Zack**: _(sighs)_ Well, I did, and I always knew you'd be my princess._(hugs)_**Zack**: Now what say we ride my trusty steed into the sunset!**Maddie**: It would be my honor.

Zack's PVO

The last two days have been long as hell. I have been in my room for the past two days. I have only came out for school, and tell I cannot go to work today. I studied for my social studies exam also. I have been doing in my room is crying, and thinking about the past 6 months with Maya I had. I think of the fun times I have had Maya. In Additionally, I have been thinking of other reason why Maya would have broken up with me, and see some things that lead up to us breaking up. I then woke up and took a shower, and got ready for school. I changed my seat in class so that I cannot see Maya.

After the final exam for social studies: and English. I went back to my room to sit on my bed and think about my life. In addition, how I do not want to live anymore. I thought Maya was my soul mate. I thought I loved her. It is worst then all the rejections with Maddie over the years at the Tipton. At least Maddie put me down easy. Maya had to change her facebook 10 minutes after we broke up. I bet she was cheating on me with the guy since the guy came on the ship.

I then here a knock on the door. It is Cody wanting to come in to talk to me. I then get off my bed and open the door. And let my twin brother in. Cody then comes in and gives me hug.

"Zack, How have been lately?" Cody said to me seeing the water in my eyes.

"I have been ok, I am Zack, and I can get over a girl. No girl can break my heart. I break girl hearts not they break.

"Zack, Don't keep it in talk me about what happen between Maya and you." Cody said calling Zack's buff.

"Cody, you know how much I loved Maya. I thought see was the one for me. I thought see was the first girl that I loved since Maddie. Cody, I can't stand to look at Maya, because that stupid tramp broke my heart." I said to Cody all emotional and hurting.

"Zack, so you know she left you for another guy?"

"Yes Cody, I know that Maya dumped for some rich guy who is from California like Maya. Who is also going to same college as her in fall. I forget what she left me for. I hope that Maya is happy with her new boyfriend." I said Cody, all angry and depressed.

"Hey Zack, I don't want to tell you this, but I followed Maya after talking her and I followed her the restaurant and saw her having dinner with her new boyfriend. He kissed and hugged her when he entered the room. Then I saw him and Maya start making out with each other, and dancing. Zack they look to comfortable to be dating just for a couple days. I think she been dating him for awhile. I think Maya was cheating on you since he arrived." Cody said to me, while I started clutch my fisted. I am super angry that she probably been with him for awhile.

"Cody, Your probably right that see was cheating on me for awhile. It makes me even more madder. Now I think that the Maya is a bitch and I hate her. And I can't wait to graduate and get off this stupid to go home back to the Tipton. I can't stand being on sea anymore. I miss Mom, and also I miss Maddie very much, and the rest of the Tipton Staff." I then say home sick and depressed and wanting to leave quicker.

"Hey Zack are going to prom on Saturday.""I really don't think so Cody, I can't go to the prom, seeing Maya and guy see cheated on me with. I wouldn't last seeing them together, it would just get me angry and start a fight with him. I don't want to ruin the prom for the rest of are graduating class." I said Cody, telling him my reason why I don't want to go to the prom.

"OK Zack, see you class tomorrow." Cody said walking out of my cabin. Cody's PVO

I can't believe Zack won't go to the prom anymore. I hope Zack is not making big mistake by missing the prom. But I really think it would be hard for Zack to see Maya with another guy after rough break up. I need way and help for Zack to go the prom, because I know Zack will regret not going to his senior prom. I then log on to facebook to see if anyone is on to talk to. No one is on right now. I need to go to sleep to think of something and way for Zack to go to the prom. Good Night and See you tomorrow.

Note: Please review the chapter, tell me what you think about this chapter and the story.


	4. Thursday

Chapter 4: Thursday

Seven Seas High Prom and Graduation

Zaddie Moment Number 2 of all time: This moment happen in season 2 of Suite life of Zack and Cody. This Zaddie moment toke place at Maddie's Sweet Sixteen party, the one where Zack was the only one to show up. It is part where Maddie just found out that Zack really didn't buy her gift but Cody did. Zack explained that he didn't have enough money to buy her a gift for special day. Maddie is just happy that Zack came to her party.

Maddie: I love your gift. Zack Martin: But it wasn't even from me. Maddie: You came to my party. That's the greatest gift you could have given me. Zack Martin: Women! [Maddie pulls him into a hug] Zack Martin: Women.

Cody's PVO

Two days from now is the prom, so I talked to Zack yesterday about his ex-girlfriend Maya. I found out yesterday why Zack and she broke up. Maya ended up dumping Zack for some guy from New York where she is from, and that they both are going to the same college next year. I just woke up, and I have to go take shower, but I'll be back after that.

I am back from my shower in the bathroom, Zack decide yesterday that he doesn't want to go to the senior prom on Saturday. Today's final are the tough ones, the final in science and gym, the final tomorrow is Language Arts, and then we are done with exams. After the exam, I have to find a way for Zack to go to the prom, because I know if he doesn't go, he will regret it for the rest of his life. Zack decided not to go to the prom because he doesn't want to see Maya there with her new boyfriend. If Zack goes to prom, he won't have a good time, and everybody else on the boat won't have a good time either. Zack doesn't want to do that to his classmates and friends. Bailey then came up to me and asked how Zack and Maya broke up. "I'll tell you later about how my brother and his ex girlfriend broke up later. We are going to have to go the class now if we are going to show up on time." I said while taking Bailey's hand and start walking her to class.

Man, that exam was tough; it had everything that we had almost everything, since we went on the ship two years ago. I have to meet Bailey in my room in a few minutes to talk about Zack and Maya. I really hope Bailey and Me can think of a way for Zack to go to the prom. Also, London is taking Bailey and Me prom shopping tomorrow.

Bailey then caught up to me, Maddie then took my hand and we started walking up to Cody's cabin to talk and think of idea for Zack to go to the prom. Once we are in my cabin, Bailey and I are now lying in my bed together.

"Ok, Cody Now that we are in your cabin why Maya did dumped Zack?" Bailey asked laying her head on my shoulder. I said to my girlfriend "Maya ended up dumping Zack for a new guy, that lives in the same town as her, and who is going to NYU like her, and I know because I saw the two them in the restaurant last night. Bailey, I really think that they been dating for a while since he arrived on the ship, so Maya was cheating on Zack for sometime. I asked her about the guy, and she won't tell me anything about the guy. She ended up being a pure bitch to me and saying that it was none of my business about her and Zack's relationship. I told her that it is my business because he is my brother, and my twin. She told me that he is big boy, and doesn't need my help. I got angry at her for being a bitch to me." I said to Bailey explaining the whole situation with Maya yesterday.

"|God, Cody Maya was bitch to you, did you tell Zack about how she treated you, and about why she dumped him, and Cody, how is Zack, is he ok?" Bailey asked wondering how my brother is.

"Bailey, I did end up talking to Zack yesterday about his relationship with Maya. He told me he already knew that Maya dumped him for another guy. I did tell him that I think they been go out for awhile. I also told him about how much she was bitch to me. He also told me how hurt he is that the girl he loved so much and thought was the one, ended up dumping him for another guy. Also Zack is still pretty depressed about the whole situation, Also he told me that he is not going to the prom on Saturday Night." I said to Bailey telling her about my conversation with Zack yesterday.

"Why isn't Zack going to the prom on Saturday night?" Bailey asked wondering about why Zack won't go to the prom Saturday.

"Zack isn't going to the prom on Saturday because he doesn't want to see Maya there with her new boyfriend. He doesn't want to end trying to punch him and rack the prom for all his friends and classmates. Bailey, I really think deep down he wants to go to the prom, but doesn't want to go if he is going to be depressed." I said to Bailey explaining why Zack said he doesn't want to go to the senior prom on Saturday.

"So, Cody how are going to make it so that he is not depressed on Saturday?" Bailey asked me, how Zack is not going to be depressed.

"Bailey, we need an idea to make Zack get over Maya quicker or he is not depressed anymore. So please help think of a person to for him to take to the prom on Saturday or an idea so he gets over her. The person Zack needs to go to the prom with is someone special; someone who we know will definitely help him get over his first real girlfriend. I want Zack to go with someone he knows already and will be comfortable with Bailey." I said explaining my way for Zack not to be depressed.

"Who is someone that Zack has history with, and will have fun with and save his prom for him and help him get over his first love?" Bailey said to me as I got up and went to my desk and Zack login into facebook.

"Bailey I just got a message from Maddie? Do you remember who Maddie was?" I said to Bailey, wondering if she remembers whom Maddie who was.

"Cody, Yes I remember Maddie, your friend from Boston, who came on the ship and Zack saved from getting married in Litchenstamp. Why did she send you a message?" Bailey asked why Maddie sent me a message. "I will click now it right now and tell you why she sent me a message.

Dear Cody,

I haven't talked to any of you in a while, I was really wondering what been going on the ship lately. I really wanted to know what is about with Zack, London and You. I tried send Zack text messages but he hasn't answer my facebook messages or my text message, so please call me when you get this message I really want to talk with you and see how everybody is? I really want to know what's wrong with Zack.

Love your friend,

Maddie

P.S. Did Zack talk you about my promise to him about his prom? Also my new cell phone number is 867-5309

Bailey is that ok if I call and talk to Maddie, I think that the email just gave me an idea to save Zack's prom." I said to Bailey, wondering what my idea for saving Zack's prom.

"It's ok if you call Maddie, I have to leave anyway, and go see and talk to London abut the prom. Can you come and talk to me about Maddie, You talked about, and your idea to save Zack's prom.

I then promised Bailey, I come and talk to her about my conversation with old friend, Zack's old "Sweet Thang" Maddie. I then kissed Bailey goodbye and hugged her, and said I love you and good-bye and see you later. Bailey then left, and walked off to her cabin to talk to London.

I then called Maddie, on my cell phone, I was thinking that I could ask Maddie, who was Zack's first crush and love he says. I think maybe, if I talk to Maddie about Zack and Maya, she will agree to come on the ship and be Zack's date for the senior prom on Saturday. I no how hard it is for Maddie to get here on time, and have dress ready in time. I just hope that Maddie says yes and come and be Zack's date just for one night, and gets his mine from Maya to Maddie again. I then dialed Maddie's number and said "Hello" someone said.

"Hi, Maddie" I said to Maddie

"Hi Cody, How is Zack, London, Bailey, and how are you?" said Maddie hoping to find out what going on with her friends.

"London is fine; she is going out with Todd again." I said Maddie.

"How is your relationship with Bailey?" Maddie asked my relationship with my girlfriend.

"My relationship better then the last time me and you talked, Bailey and me got back together now."

"Cody, That's good, But why haven't you talked about Zack, why hasn't he talked to me in awhile, or answers my texts and messages. Is Zack ok, is there something wrong with him or something, or is there something you don't want me to know." Maddie said to me, worried about Zack, and wondering what I am talking about.

"Maddie, you know how you were only Zack said he loved and cared about?"

"Yeah Zack, I remember that crush Zack's had on me for awhile. Why does he still have a crush on me or not.""Zack is in love with a new girl now, a new student this year from New York, Maya, she is kind beautiful, he fallen in love with, and they have been going out since October. He said she is one, so Maddie looks like Zack is over you.|" I said to Maddie, wondering what reaction, she will have that she is not the girl, Zack is still in love with.

"Cody, I can't believe Zack fell for a girl his own age, I really thought he would be in love with me, forever. Cody, Can you keep a secret about Zack, I think I am depressed that he has a girlfriend now. Cody since the kiss I gave him, I missed him, and started to think maybe it was time to give Zack a chance in a relationship with me, but lit looks like I waited to wrong too finally in love with him, must be karma." Maddie said to me, I could not believe she is fallen for Zack. I think I should tell her about Zack's break up.

"Maddie what promise are you talking about in your p.s. after your message?" I said to Maddie wondering what promise she had.

"The promise I made Zack, back in 2005 at my prom, the one where Zack got the circus to perform at my prom for me to save me from being the most hated girl at my high school. The one that I said that if you dance me at my prom, I would have danced with Zack at his prom. Now that he has girlfriend he probably forgot about the promise I made to him. Cody, also when is your senior prom." Maddie said to me the prom she made to Zack five years ago, I think I should stop pulling her leg, and tell her about how Maya dumped Zack the week before the prom and now Zack are too depressed to go the prom with anybody.

"Yeah Maddie, our prom is on Saturday. Maddie, also Zack depressed about Maya."

"Why is Zack depressed about his girlfriend no one told me about, I am your guy's oldest friend, and you don't tell me about it?"Maddie said to me sad, that no one told her early.

"Maddie, I told you about there relationship early because it goes with why Zack is depressed. Maddie, Zack is depressed because his girlfriend dumped him on Monday, and now he depressed and won't come out of his room." I said to Maddie.

"Cody, what was reason for Maya dumping Zack, and why would she give up going out with such a great guy?" Maddie said to me, I could tell how shocked and somewhat happy that maybe she still has a chance to be with Zack.

"Maddie, Maya dumped Zack because she dumped him for another guy, and Zack recently found out she been cheating on him for awhile, and now is even more sad and angry. Zack also decided yesterday that he is not going to the senior prom on Saturday." I said Maddie.

"Why isn't Zack going to his senior prom on Saturday?" Maddie asked me.

"Zack isn't going to the prom on Saturday because he doesn't want to be all sad there and make all his friends and classmates have horrible time, Zack also doesn't want to see Maya with her new boyfriend. Maddie, Zack needs you, this weekend, he needs you here so that you fix his heart and come here, and save Zack from making horrible Mistake of not going to the prom. I really want Zack to go; I know Zack will go if you come on the ship and fulfill your promise to Zack, and be his date to the prom. Maddie also this your chance of letting Zack be with you, you told me early you were felling for him, so why not come and help Zack and be his girlfriend. I know you love him, and cared about him." I said to Maddie hoping that was enough to convince my old friend to come on board and help.

"Ok, Cody I'll come and go be Zack's prom date, but how I am going to get the money to come on board and be with him at the prom." Maddie asked wondering how she will have enough money to get on the ship.

"Maddie, I'll talk to my mom, London, Moseby, and Bailey, and see they can help pay for you to come on be with Zack, he would love you for keeping your promise to him, but he will definitely forget Maya and be with you. Maddie, you can fly in with my mom tomorrow, she is coming in on Friday in the morning, I will have London buy another ticket. Maddie, when you get here, you can go prom dress shopping with all the girls, my mom, London, and Bailey. London will pay for your prom dress for the dance. Maddie also you can stay with Zack, Friday night, because his roommate left to do a musical on one of his songs. Maddie, I have it all planed out, I will text you after I talk with every please come and surprise Zack." I asked Maddie and telling her my idea.

"Ok Zack, if everyone agrees, I will come on and surprise "My sweet thang" Zack and be his date and get the feeling out of his head about Maya, put them back on me, and have me fix his heart for him and we can be happy with each other." Maddie said happy, that she will be getting her Zack back on Friday.

"Bye Maddie, I'll text you, Ok if they agree for you to come on and if they are willing to help Zack be happy with you." I said starting to walk to Bailey's cabin. Maddie then said bye, and hung up. I know Zack going to love the surprise of Maddie coming aboard to be with him. I am happy, I'll get to see Maddie, I know that everybody will agree to help pay for Zack, and have Maddie flied in. I then told Moseby to meet me in Bailey and London's cabin so we can talk with him about something.

I then knocked on London and Bailey's cabin door, and then I walk into the room.

"Hey Cody" London and Bailey said together to me.

"Hey, Girls" I said to the girls sitting on there beds. Then Moseby came in and sat down on London's bed and I sat down on Bailey's bed. "Ok Cody, why did you call me in here to talk about?" Moseby asked while sitting on London's bed.

"Everybody knows about how depressed and sad he is over him getting dumped by the bitch, Maya. Maya also has been cheating on Zack for a while. So I talked to Maddie about everybody on the ship, because she called me and asked about everybody." I said telling that Maddie called me.

"Maddie also say Hello, and really misses everybody, especially Zack. Maddie misses Zack. Zack also told me, yesterday, that he is not going to the prom on Saturday because he doesn't want to see Maya there with her new boyfriend and doesn't want to wreck the prom for all his friends and classmates." I said to them explaining about how Zack doesn't want to go the prom.

"I feel so bad for Zack, there anything that I can do or pay for to help him be happy. I want all my friends to be happy on this special night, it is one of the last times together on the ship as a friends. I never really like Maya in the first place for Zack." London said telling me she would love to help Zack out.

"Zack has always got on my nervous, but over the past 6 years, I think that I came to live him and you Cody. I really think that you and Zack really grew up on the S.S. Tipton. I loved watching you and Zack grow up at the hotel, and here on the ship. If there is anything I can do, I loved to help Zack be happy on his prom night. I love you guys, like my own kids." Moseby said to me, while I gave him a hug.

"Cody, as your girlfriend, I will help you anyway I can also and help Zack also one of my best friends be happy on his prom night. I really don't like Zack all depressed and sad. I will do anything to help Zack because he is your brother, and I love you. I also love him as a brother." Bailey said giving me a hug and kiss. "Hey Cody to have plan for Zack to be happy on his prom night?" Everybody said. I knew they would all help Zack and Maddie get together.

"Actually I do have plan. I know Zack will need a girl to take to the prom that will help get his mind off Maya and onto the other girl. Taking with Maddie made me realized, that the new girl Zack needs to get his mind back on to is Maddie. If London and Moseby can help pay for Maddie to come on board and be with Zack for the rest of the time on the ship we have. London, Maddie is going to need your help to pay for her dress and if you can pay for Zack's tuxedo. Moseby, I need you talk to London's helicopter pilot to fly in Maddie and my mom. In addition, Can you make sure that Maya is working as a server tomorrow? I need her not working so that Zack can go to work, and Maddie can surprise Zack and talk with him. Bailey, I need you to meet Maddie and tell her where Zack is. I will be working as the towel boy anyway tomorrow. So I really think that the plan is going to work tomorrow." I said to my all my friends.

"Cody, that's a good plan for Zack to not be depressed anymore. I think Maddie can really help Zack get over Maya." Moseby said to me.

"Cody, I think using is old friend Maddie on board to help is going to take his mine right off Maya and right onto Maddie. I know Maddie just has to talk and be back in his life. Cody, I really don't like Maya. I think him and Maddie would look better together then he and Maya did. So Yay Zaddie!" London said to me, that she wants to help Zack and Maddie be happy with each other.

"Cody Baby, that is fantastic idea, and I can't wait to see Maddie and me your Mom for the first time. I know Maddie can help Zack get over Maya, and make Zack back to normal. I know Maddie can do it." Bailey said to me.

I then hugged Bailey and kissed her. Then I took my cell phone out and text Maddie the ok and it is fine to get on the helicopter tomorrow with my mom. I really hope Maddie coming can help Zack get over Maya quicker.

Note: There only 1 only chapter left until the prom chapter, and the Seven Seas High Prom.


	5. Friday:Maddie's Arrival

Chapter 5:Friday:Maddie's Arrival

1 Day before Prom.

Zaddie Moment 1: The number 1 Zaddie moment come at Maddie's Prom. This moment happen after Maddie saw the boy she liked with his college girlfriend. Maddie then come over to Zack.

" Zack's PVO

"What do you consider grown up?" I asked"13?" I added hopefully. She laughed.

More like 18," she said. ….

"Why have you suddenly become so interested in school?" she asked.

"When you said you wanted someone smart," I said, a little embarrassed. "That may be the most wonderful thing that any boy man has ever said to me," she said, smiling.

"So does that mean you'll go with me to my prom?" I said excitedly, in the way only a twelve-year-old could.

"I'll tell you what," she said, looking over at her crush and his girlfriend and then looking back at me, "I'll dance with you at your prom if you dance with me at mine."

"Really?" I grinned.

"C'mon," she said, leading me onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" I said. And then we did it, the girl of my dreams and I slow danced.

At prom. /So this means that at my prom, she'll dance with me, I remember thinking./"

Zack's PVO

I have to my last final exams today at Seven Seas High School. I am so happy that I am done with exams after today. I then got up and got into the shower. I then put on one of the shirts Maddie gave me, when she went on a field trip, back at the Tipton. I then put on my axes and deodorant. I then grabbed my text book so that I can return on today for the last day of class. Today's exams are gym, and Senior English. I have to write a paragraph essay for the exam. The essay is about what we have learned over the years here on the ship. I then started walking to my class. I saw Woody and Addison walking together to class holding hands. I remember when Maya and I used to walk to class holding hands and sitting next to each other in class. Maya also made sure that I would to college. I then sat in my chair in the back next to Cody and Woody.

No w it was time for us to do our written exam for the gym. The first exam. The gym exams was easiest exam so far out of all finals, and I know I got a on the gym exam. Cody told me, that Moseby said that I have seen him after my English exam. He wanted to talk me about work or something. I then paid a dollar in the Coca Machine and got a sprite out of it I drank during our break in between exams. I then finished drinking the soda, and sat back down in my seat. I then put my head down, until the rest of the class showed up. Then the exam started I had to write five paragraph essay on the past 3 years what I have learned on the ship and stuff. One paragraph has to the fondest memory I had on the ship, over the three years. Paragraph two, is what you thought about Miss. Tutwiller. Paragraph three you have written a summary about what has happen in the past year on the ship.

After the exam, I walked to at the check in desk, and in his office. I then saw him in his office. I then walked up and sit in the chair in his office across from his desk.

"Zack, I heard about your break-up from Maya." Moseby said to me.

"Yeah, you and everybody else on the ship." I said to Moseby

"Zack, I need to work at the smoothie bar tonight for a couple hrs. I made sure Maya had day-off so that you don't have to see her today. Zack, you have to be the smoothie vendor and take orders." Moseby said

"Ok, I'll go to work for a couple hrs, I haven't worked this week at all because of the break-up from Maya." I said to Moseby as I walked off to my cabin to go get changed into my work uniform. I have to go to work for 4:00.

Moseby's PVO

"Cody, the depressed eagle has launched, Zack accepted to go work for 4:00 to 7:00 pm."

"What Maddie and your Mom are on the flight to the ship." Cody said to me on his cell phone.

"Sweet Thang Bird had taken off at 2:00 pm in Boston. Maddie and your Mom will be here about 5:30PM." Moseby said to Cody.

"Once Maddie, Arrives Bailey will taker her to her skydeck, so that she can't put in save old twin brother into affect." Cody said.

Zack's PVO

3:50- 10 minutes before Zack's shift at the smoothie shack bar. I am in my smoothie vendor uniform to get ready for my job in 10 minutes. Now, I can go work and make some money, and I don't have to think about Maya for 3 hrs. I need to get over but I don't know if I will ever get over Maya.

I then punched my punch in card at 4'o clock. I am so happy moseby gave Maya the day off, if had to spend the whole shift with her, I would have been sat back for weeks. I can't believe that a week more of this and I get a new job back home in Boston before college starts in the fall at Boston College. I then had customer and started to work and get mind off Maya.

Maddie's PVO

I am now in the Tipton Helicopter on my way to see Zack and save his prom. I am going to see Zack to save his prom and help him get over Maya, the bitch that broke my Zackie's heart. I think the helicopter is over the ocean right now. I have talked with Carey so far on the flight over about Zack and Cody. I have talked her about the plan Cody made to help Zack go to the senior prom. I told her I had feeling for Zack now already. She told me we had her blessing for Zack and Me to get together and be a couple she did here Zack talk about Maya with her. She told me she real since something when she heard about for beginning and how Zack talked about her all-time and I saw a picture of the them . I thought she was kind of bitch in her picture Zack sent his mother. I still think I'm more pretty then her. I know one look at Zack and he will be crawling back to me and having him me my old nickname to me. I bet he doesn't have a cute nickname for her, because sweet thang is my nickname from Zack, if we get together, I want him to call me that for the rest of our lives together. Man, I miss the old lug. I can't wait to see him in a couple hours. I really miss my friends and my Zack. I really want to finish that kiss I started three ago with him at Prince Jeffy Place. I really missed him calling me Sweet thang. The helicopter should be there in a hour at 5:30 pm. I have a feeling in my neck that Zack is going to be so happy to see me and be happy. Right now, my stomach is in knots, I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach, I feel excited to see Zack, and get him, give him what he always wanted to become my boyfriend.

Then the helicopter landed at 5:30. Once it landed on the platform on the top of the ship. Carey and Me started walking toward the main lobby of the ship. I was so happy to be back on the ship with my friends for the first time in 2 years. I hope that this visit is better then the other visit I had on the ship. Even though the last time I came it was fun but, it would have been better if I wasn't being forced to marry Prince Jeffy at gun point until Zack saved me from marring a eight year old. Since that day, I started to have feelings for Zack, and I started to miss him more. Once we reach the lobby of the S.S. Tipton. I get a hug from the former manager of the Tipton Hotel and current S.S. Tipton manager . Moseby also hugged Carey.

Moseby then whispered in my ear that Zack was working at the smoothie snack bar. Then I saw Cody's girlfriend Bailey. I then hugged Bailey, who became my friend after the last time I visited on the ship. Carey then walked up to Bailey. "You must be Bailey, the girl Cody talks about all the time to me. I am happy to finally meet you I'm Carey Martin." Carey said to Bailey.

""

"Call me Carey"

"Ok, Carey I love Cody, and Carey I heard so much about you from Cody, Zack, and . I am so happy to meet you for the first time." Bailey said hugging Carey.

"Maddie, Zack is at the smoothie snack bar working. I will take you to see Zack now." Bailey said to me, finally ready to put Cody's plan to get me and Zack together and go to the prom. Carey then taked with Moseby as Bailey and Me started walking toward the sky deck. I walk onto the sky deck and see Zack who is standing behind the smoothie counter getting somebody a smoothie.

Zack has grown up so much since the last time I saw him 2 years ago. He is now a little bit taller then the last time I saw him. He lost a lot of weight also, he's now less cubby. I see Zack's new blond-brown hair that I just want to caress with my hand. I know soon enough I will be able to touch his hair. I didn't see them the past two summers because I was busy doing things at Boston College. Now I am ready to start my senior year next year at BC. Zack never told me what college he is going to next year. I then see Cody folding towels, while I walk down the stairs and walk toward the hurt blond-brown man. I then walk up to him and sit on one of the empty chairs in front of him. Zack asked what I wanted to order without noticing it was me."Can I get a strawberry-banana smoothie Sweet Thang!" I said to him hoping he would look up at me, and say something after I used his famous line he used to call me.

Zack's PVO

"What did you just call me, I am one who created that line who are you." I said looking up at the beautiful blond hair woman in front of me. I then notice who the person was.

" HI Maddie, What are you doing here ?" I said to my closest friend I haven't seen in 2 years."

"HI Zack, I am here to spend some time with my friends haven't seen in two years.!" Maddie said to me, coming around the counter and giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I felt something weird for a moment, like my feelings for Maya disappear, and my 6 year old crush I had on her came back.

"Ok, Maddie what is really the reason that you're here."

"Zack, I came here to fulfill a promise for a special friend that said that I would keep 6 years ago from tomorrow." Maddie said to me.

"Maddie, you came here to go to the prom with me." I said to her surprised that Maddie actually kept her secret, she is going to be so mad that I am not going tomorrow to the prom.

"Maddie, I am not going to the prom tomorrow, because something has happen the past 2 years I didn't tell her about." I said to Maddie trying not to tell her about Maya.

"Zack, I know about Maya, and the relationship you shared with her. I know she dumped on Monday for another guy, that she's been dating for awhile."

"Who told you about me getting dumped by Maddie?" I said to Maddie wondering who told her about my break-up with Maya.

"Cody called me yesterday and talk with me about Maya, and how that you fell in love with another girl. Then he told me that you to broke up on Monday. He told me that you been sad and depressed about Maya and your break up. Zack, he called me asked if I could come and go to the prom with you, so that you would be happy. Zack also, how could fall for another girl, I thought I was your Sweet Thang Zack, the girl you always wanted."

"Maddie, you always told me to move on and date girls your own age. I did date a girl my own age, and I did end up falling in love with her. But the bitch broke my heart on Monday for another guy. Right now, Maddie my heart hurts." I said to Maddie telling her that is her felt I tried dating girls my own age.

"Zack, Would like me to fix your heart for you? Because everyone is worried about all your friends they want you go to the prom, they think your making a big mistake." "Sweet Thang, I would love for you to fix my heart." Maddie then kisses me with passion behind the smoothie counter. "Maddie, Maya is just my first real girlfriend. But, Maddie you are the first love of my life. Maddie, you will always be my sweet thang. Maddie, Would like to go to the senior prom with me tomorrow?" I said to Maddie, would then kissed me again before saying yes.

Me and Maddie spent the rest of my shift together behind the Smoothie Snack Counter. I really missed Maddie. God, I still love Maddie. Hopefully Maddie, can be my girlfriend after the prom tomorrow. I got a plan to asker tomorrow during the prom. I got to remember to thank Cody for making the plan to bring Maddie on board to help me get over Maya. As of I know it worked I haven't taught about Maya since Maddie kissed me passionately. Maddie and I walked back to my cabin to drop her luggage bag off in my suite. She asked if she could the extra bed in my room to sleep on while she is here. Then Maddie got a call from Cody to meet him in Bailey and London's Room for something. Maddie then took my hand and we started walking to Bailey's Cabin. London then open the door and hugged Maddie, and said "Yay the plan worked."

Cody wanted to talk to us because my mom was taking the girls' ( Maddie, Bailey, London, Addison) prom dress shopping in the mall of the ship. Cody, Woody and I, have to go tuxedo shopping after, we know the color of the dress of our date, so we can match our date. My Mom entered the room, and I gave a hug to my mom and said I missed her. Cody also gave her a hug. Then Cody, Woody and I left to go play video games while the girls were prom shopping.

"Cody, Thanks for thinking of bringing Maddie on Board. Thanks your right, I did need Maddie to help me get over Maya. Now, I am not depressed anymore since she arrived on the ship."

"Zack, I did it to help you not to be sad anymore and depressed and go back to normal Zack. I am so happy my plan worked. I hope you and Maddie have great time tomorrow night. Zack also, I was wondering if you and Maddie wanted to come in the hot tub with Bailey and me after they go shopping."

"I would love to go in the hot tub with our girls after we go tuexdo shopping after they get back."

There is then a knock on the door, Maddie then uses the key I gave her to come in the room. Maddie then comes over to me and gives me a hug. "Zack, You and the guys can go shopping for tuxedo for the prom." Maddie said while I holed her in my arms.

"Maddie, What color is your dress, so that I can match you tomorrow night?" I said asking Maddie color of her dress.

"My prom dress color is red." Maddie said to me.

"Maddie, Did you bring your bathing suit so that you can in the hot tub after we get back with Cody and Bailey." I said to Maddie.

"Yeah Zack, Don't worry I brought my bathing suit to go swimming and in the hot tub. I would love to hang out with Cody and Bailey in the hot tub." Maddie said. Maddie then sat on my bed and I gave Maddie a hug and a kiss. Then left to go meet Cody and Woody at the tuxedo shop in the shopping deck.

When I reach the tuxedo shopp on the shopping deck. I am so happy that tomorrow night is my senior prom with Maddie. I am so happy to be going to the prom with my sweet thang. I am happy Maddie and Me can finally be together. She doesn't know that I am going to Boston College next year to be with her. I applied to Boston College because of her. I wanted to go the college show how grown up I became. I then stand by the mirror and have my tuxedo measured for the correct fit. I picked a black Jacket with a white shit, and red vest and bow tie. Cody picked out a blue jacket and bow tie, and Woody has a black jacket, yellow vest and bow tie. I kind that we all look nice, and I can't wait for my prom tomorrow with Maddie. London already paid for our tuxedos. London is such a great friend now, she wants Maddie and me to have the best prom ever tomorrow. I hope London and Todd have great prom tomorrow also. When we got back to the boys cabins. I went into my room to see if Maddie was in there. Maddie was on my bed, looking at the scrapbook she made for me when I left the Tipton, the scrapbook was filled with all the memories from my years at the Tipton Hotel. I loved her making for me.

"Maddie, I still look at it all the time, when I am home sick." I said to Maddie.

"Zack, I am happy you liked your going away present, I am you still look at it. It took me a while to finish it. I had to get pictures from your mom and Moseby and London of you guys. Zack just give me a few minutes, I will be ready to go in the hot tub." Maddie said to me. Maddie then left to go in the bathroom, to change into her bikini to go in the hot tub. I then changed into my swimsuit.

Maddie, then came out of the bathroom in her yellow pock a dot bikini. I then seen Maddie so beautiful before. I think she looks totally hotter then Maya anyday. I think Maddie is smarter and pretty then any other girl on this ship. I love Maddie, I hope this is finally going to be my turn with Maddie.

Maddie and me, then walk to the sky deck to go in the hot tub with Cody and Bailey. I then got in the hot tub. Maddie got in and sat next to me. Maddie cuddle up next to me in the hot water. I put my arms around with her.

After the hot tub, Maddie decide she wanted to cuddle with me tonight in my bed, I love Maddie. I like how she wants to make a relationship out of this prom date tomorrow. Maddie and Me then fall a sleep in each other arms. I am having a dream of mine and Maddie's life together in the future hopefully.

**Note: Please Review the story. The next chapter is prom night chapter. There is only two chapters left in the story. So the story is almost finished, I am happy to finally almost finish my first story to be completed. So Please Review and Tell me what you think. Please. **


	6. Saturday:Prom Night

Seven Seas High Prom and Graduation

Chapter 6:

9/18/10

Saturday: Prom Night

Notes: **Thank you reviewing my story everyone, and for everyone who reads it. I love for them to review it after and see what they think about it. Thank you, Zana for reviewing my story, and also GeorgieM thanks for reviewing and reading it. Your guy's reviews really help my confidence when writing my stories. **

Zack's PVO

I woke up early today. I am so happy that yesterday Maddie showed up to be with me, and go to the prom with me. Maddie also help me. Maddie also help me get over Maya and put her out of my mine. Maya may have been my first real girlfriend long term, but Maddie was always will be my sweet thang, and my first love. I loved waking up this morning and having Maddie curled up next me in my arms. I love Maddie, I am happy she is my prom date. Deep down, I said I didn't want to go to the prom, but really I wanted go to my prom. After my break up, I kind of hoped that Maddie will come on and fulfill her sided of her promise and dance and go with me to my prom. I am so happy she remembered, and happy Cody called her to help me, get over Maya. Maddie then woke up, and we got dressed out of our pajamas, and we went to go have breakfast on the sky decks breakfast buffet. Maddie is going with London and the girls to go get a SPA day to get ready for the prom. I have to pick up my tuxedo today for the prom tonight. I hope they finished it on time.

Maddie and I sat with Cody and Bailey and ate breakfast. Maddie and I had pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage. After breakfast, Maddie, Cody, Bailey, and I went to the water park to hang out and go swimming. And show Maddie, the Water Park and stuff. We did a lot today before Maddie and Bailey left to go get ready for the prom.

Cody and I went to the game room with Woody, when my old friend showed up, Todd . Todd came over and started to hang out with the guys. I like Todd, he is cool. I am happy for London and Todd that they can finally be together. I am happy that all my friends have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, like I have Maddie. Cody has Bailey as his girlfriend. Woody has Addison, a girl in our senior class, that I helped get together last year. London and Todd, I am happy that they can finally be together. All my friends are happy; it's going to be great tonight at the prom.

We watched the fox Saturday baseball on fox. This week's baseball game was Yankees and Red Sox from Yankee Stadium and Bronx. It was the match up of Jon Lester V.S. C.C Sabathia. I love watching baseball with my friends.

After the game it was over at 6 o'clock at night. We all left the arcade to get ready for the prom tonight. I can't wait for what the prom has to offer. From the prom pictures my mom's is going to want to take pictures of Cody, Me, and our dates and our friends. Cody told me, he already bought my prom ticket for me and Maddie. I can't wait to put Maddie's corsage on her wrist. The Guys and I went to go pick up our corsages from the flower shop, a couple hrs before the prom. I went to my cabin and took a shower. I think I took the longest shower ever. After I put my colon and deodorant on, the I put my button shirt on, I put my red vest on next, and my dress pants. I then put on my Tuxedo Jacket. I then tied my bowtie. I then grabbed Maddie corsage, it is a rose to much her dress.

I am happy that Maddie is my date tonight. I want this to be the best night in Maddie's life, I want this prom to top her first prom, and she danced with me at. I hope that when I see Maya, my feelings don't come back for her. I hope I don't get jealous at Maya and her new boyfriend. I know Maddie will keep me in check. I don't want to anything that will get her angry or not have any fun. I walked over across the hall to Cody and Woody's Cabin to see if they're ready. I let Todd change into his tuxedo in my cabin. Maddie and the other girls are in London and Bailey's Cabin and my mom's cabin. Maddie said to me about around 5:00, that they will meet us in the girl's cabin wing.

"Zack, are you nervous tonight about the prom tonight?" Cody said to me finishing tying his bowtie.  
"I am little nervous tonight about the prom tonight, I am also excited and scared about what's going to happen when Maya sees me with Maddie." I said to Cody. I don't care what Maya thinks about Maddie, and it's doesn't matter either, she is my ex. Maddie is my current date to my senior prom. I hope I can keep my emotions in tacked about Maya. I know deep down, I still have feelings for Maya. But, I have to move on tonight, and give up and realize that Maddie came here for me, she came here to help me get over another girl, and to save me from making a mistake of not going to my senior prom.

"Zack, Don't care about what Maya thinks of Maddie, Maddie is your date not her. Maddie wants to be here with you. Maya chose another guy to be with over you. Maddie flew across the world almost to be with you for tonight. Zack, don't think about what Maya thinks, have fun with Maddie, and have a romantic night with Maddie." Cody said to me, hoping I don't do anything at the prom, to make the night bad for all my friends and classmates and Maddie.

"Cody, I promise that when I see Maya, I wouldn't go out of control and try and beat up her date. I promise I will just spend the night tonight with Maddie and our friends. I will just have fun with my sweet thang. Maddie is my sweet thang; Maya is just an ex-girlfriend and first girl I cared about since Maddie. Cody, I still care about Maddie more than Maya. I won't do that to Maddie, she few here for me, and to make me happy and fulfill a promise she made. I promise I will make this a night that Maddie and I will never forget." I said to Cody grabbing the corsage and the flowers and candy I got for Maddie. Cody, Woody, Todd, and Me started walking to the girl's cabins in there hall. When finally reach the girl's hallway, I can see some of my fellow classmates start walking toward to the sky deck for the prom. The prom is on the sky deck tonight, also there is also some stuff in the gym. I then knock on the door of the girl's cabin. My mom hugged me and said "Zack, Cody, you guys look handsome, and nice, Maddie and Bailey are going to love it." My mom said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom is the girls ready yet for the prom tonight?" I said to my mom hoping that they were ready yet.

"Zack, they will be done in a few minutes, they are just finishing up Maddie's make up. They should be done in a minute or 2." My mom said inviting us in to sit and wait.

"Ok Mom" I said to my mom. Then stand with my brother, Woody, and Todd, and wait for our dates to out of the bathroom. I then saw the bathroom door open then Maddie walks out wearing the most beautiful red sparking prom dress. I never thought Maddie could get any more beautiful then she is, but she did do that. Maddie then walked up to me, and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I then said to Maddie.

"Maddie, You luck beautiful, and the prettiest girl I have ever seen. I love your dress." I said to Maddie, holding out the flowers and chocolate. Maddie then took the chocolate and flowers and put it in her bag.

"Zack, You don't look bad yourself. I think that you look good and handsome also." Maddie said to me, while I put corsage on her wrist to match her beautiful red dress.

"Zacky, the corsage is beautiful, I love it, and I love how it matches my dress. Thanks Baby, this is my first corsage." Maddie said to me giving me a kiss on the lips. I then watched Cody put the corsage on Bailey, Woody putting the corsage on Addison, Then Todd put his corsage on London's wrist. I watched as my mom and Moseby asked us to go take pictures on the side of the boat. We walk out of the girl's cabins and with me holding Maddie's hand.

When we reach the side of the cruise ship, we all got pictures together from my mom and Moseby. I even got one with Maddie. My arms around Maddie's waist felt just right. Cody and Bailey did there prom picture for my mom. All the couples took pictures together. Then we took a picture of Cody and Me together, one with each other, and the other with our friends and one with our dates for the prom. We also took a group picture together. Maddie and London also took pictures together as best friends, Bailey joined them with the second picture. Maddie and I took a picture with London and Todd. Then Cody and Bailey joined the picture. I then took a picture with my mom with my brother. Cody and I took a picture with my mom. Man, my mom wanted to take a lot of pictures of us before the prom. My mom is also a chaperone for the prom also. I know that prom is one of the biggest picture taking events in your life, next to your wedding, and high school and College graduation.

We stopped taking picture because my mom ran out of space on her digital camera. I grabbed Maddie's arm and we started walking with the follow couples in our group. It was prom time, and one of I hope the greatest nights of my life. We walked thought the lobby to the sky deck. We saw the whole sky deck was decorated for prom under the full moon theme. The sky actually had a full moon for that night. The sun hasn't set tonight, yet. Maddie and I walked down the stairs and saw all the couples in line to take their picture to go in the yearbook with their date. Our group of friends (Todd, London, Cody, Bailey, Woody, Addison, Maddie, and Me) waited in the line to take pictures. We all took separate pictures with our dates. We took a group picture together, after each couple took their picture. After the pictures, we all walked toward our table for dinner.

Then I saw Maya on the dance floor with her date, and the guy she cheated on me with. I look at the guy, who Maya left me for. Maddie was looking at me; she probably knew that I was looking at Maya.

"Zack, don't worry about her, let's go dance, and have fun. She will see you and probably say hello to you and me." Maddie then grabbed my hand and we walked toward the dance floor together. We walked over to where Maya and her date were dancing. I then pulled Maddie into my arms and she put her head on my shoulder and we started listening to the music and dancing.

The song that is playing is "For you I will" by Teddy Geiger.

Maddie's PVO

Right Now, I am in Zack's arms right where I belong. This great being in my Zack's arms. I see Zack's ex dancing with the guy she cheated on him with. I just want to punch the girl for breaking Zack's Heart. Deep down, I am happy she dumped him, because then gave me my chance to be Zack's date and love of his life again. Zack is mine; I am not letting him go. I love him. I am going to show it to him later. I then think and listen to music while put my head on Zack's Shoulder.

Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you

What I feel about you.

"Zack, I remember that you were a great dancer at my prom and my sweet sixteen parties." I said to Zack with my head on his shoulder.

"I still am Sweet Thang" Zack said, spinning me around the dance floor. 

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will

"Zack, do I think I am pretty then Maya." I said to Zack looking him in his big blue eyes, that I love.

"Maddie Baby, I think that your more beautiful then Maya any day." Zack said to me. I then kissed him and gave him a hug. I am doing this help Zack make Maya jealous that Zack has another love in his life again. I love him, I want him make his ex jealous of what we have. Show her that he is better with out her. 

Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you  
"Maddie, Thanks for keeping your promise in coming to prom with me. I am totally enjoying our time together. Mads, Can you stay on the ship with me until I go home for the summer, before college in the fall." Zack said to me, putting my head back on his muscular shoulder.

"Zack, of course I would keep my promise of going to the prom with you. I love you, and also your one of my oldest best friends. Zack of course, I'll stay on the boat, with you until you go home. Zack speaking of College, where are going next year to college?" I said wondering.

"Maddie, I got accept to go to Boston College next year, I am going because I applied to be with you."  
"Zack, you're going to be at college with me, next year. Cody and Bailey are going there next year to." I said all happy I am going to have Zack, Cody and Bailey with me at college next year for my final year at BC, then I gave Zack a bear hug. Zack and I continue to dance until the song was over. 

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
I would  
That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

After the song, Zack and me went back over to our table in the dining room. I have so much fun tonight with Zack so far. He is being such a gentlemen to me. Zack acting better than I would have expect him act toward me. I am not really surprised though. Zack, I love him. When we walk back, he pulls my chair out for me; Zack sits down next to me. We then started to eat our dinner together. Maya must have really helped him grow up and become a great boyfriend for a person. I kind want the old Zack back, the fun to talk too, fun to be with, and the Zack that will do anything for me. I want my Zack back. I will bring Zack back.

Zack's PVO

I just finish my chicken, and the rest of my dinner. I am having so much fun tonight hanging out with Maddie, and all my friends. I have a bracelet in my pocket, which I want to give to Maddie, because I want to ask to be my girlfriend tonight. I want to make sure we are together. I like how Maya keeps on looking over at Maddie and Me, while we dance and talk with the gang. I think she's jealous that I found another woman, I care about. I told her about Maddie, when we were dating. I then see Maya walk over to me and Maddie at our table.

"Hi, Zack, aren't you going to introduce me to your date for the prom?" Maya said to me looking at Maddie.

"Hi Maya, this is my date and my sweet thang Maddie. My best friend from Boston, the girl I had a crush on that worked at the hotel, I lived at, That Maddie. Also Maddie is more than my date." I then got down on my knee in front of Maddie and Maya watching me. I then said "Maddie Fitzpatrick, I wanted you since the day I moved into the Tipton. Maddie, I always wanted to ask me something. Maddie, will you be me my girlfriend." I said pulling out the box with bracelet. The braclet was gold, with initials engraved on it, ZM loves MF. Also the with Sweet Thang was engraved on the other side.

"Zacky Bear, I would love to be your girlfriend." Maddie said to me, and gave me a hug, and a kiss on the lips. With Maya watching us with her boyfriend.

"Maddie, take care of Zack, be good to him, and he will treat with respect you want." Maya said giving me and Maddie a hug.

The rest of the night went by smooth, Maddie and me dancing in each other arms, until the prom was over. Then we walked back to our cabin together. I love Maddie, I was surprise Maya said to Maddie, and then giving us a hug. I thought that was a little weird. I love Maddie; I know this relationship is going to work. Maddie then changed out of her prom dress, and then changed into one of my shirts, and I changed into my underwear. Maddie and I laid together taking about our new relationship and life together, and talking about college next year, and how great it is going to be with Cody and Bailey. We ended up taking most of night, and also watching TV, and movies. We ended up falling asleep when the sun came up in morning.

**Note: Please, Review my story when you are done reading it please so you can tell me what you think of this chapter, and story so far. Tell me if you want me to a couple sequels after the story is done. Because I have a couple good ideas to go with after the story. I was thinking about doing a couple one-shots after to go with the storyline. Also I have a full length sequal I thinking of doing about Zaddie and Cailey storyline. Song, For you I will, actually goes with the chapter, and what the rest of chapter, was going to be. **


	7. Seven Seas High Graduation

Seven Seas High Prom

9/19/2010

Chapter 7

Monday: Graduation

**Note: This is the last chapter of Seven Seas High Graduation. I have a sequel, I started to think about. And also a couple one-shots to go with the storyline of Zaddie and Cailey after the prom. All one shots with take place back in Boston or at Boston College. I have about 4 one-shots to go with the storyline. I probably start them after I put it up. Thanks GeorgieM, you really did help me improve my writing of the story with your help, and tips to improve my stories. You also helped me get better. **

**Zack's PVO**

I can't believe today is my graduation from Seven Seas High School. The past three years have gone by fast as hell. In fact, even more so with the past week.

Seven days ago I was dating Maya, happy and getting ready for the prom on Saturday. Then Monday came. That one Monday changed my whole life for the better, though at the time I wouldn't have thought so. Maya breaking up with me put me into a black depression and I didn't want to do anything. The only good thing that came out of it is that it helped me get all A's on my final exams last week.  
Cody called Maddie on Thursday, I learned later, to talk about my break-up with Maya. He expressed his concern over my behavior afterwards and asked if there was any way she could help. Determined to help me get over my first girlfriend, Maddie made plans with him to get onboard and be my date for the prom.  
When Friday came, it changed my life once again. Maddie showed up on deck for the first time in two years. The last time she was here I had to save her from marrying an eight year old prince. This time she came to save me and fulfill a promise she made to me six years ago to dance with me at my prom.

Finally the day has come to look back at the past three years on this beautiful ship. My favorite date during those years has to have been my Senior prom with Maddie. I thought Maddie looked so beautiful under the stars as I held her in my arms. The red sparkly dress she had worn was hot and she did it for me. Maddie looked ten-times more beautiful than Maya any day.  
Today, I have a lot to do today before my high school graduation at six o'clock tonight. I have to go get my cap and gowned from and Ms.T on the sky deck. Then Maddie is taking me and my family (Mom, Dad, Cody, Bailey, Moseby, London, and Woody) out to lunch to celebrate our graduation so she can spend time with all of us. After the lunch, I have to go to my graduation rehearsal at four-o'clock and then finally get ready for my high school graduation.  
Ms.T announced yesterday that Cody and Bailey were named Seven Seas High School Class of 2010 co-valedictorian, winning the award for highest grade point average for all four years at high school.  
Maddie still is sleeping peacefully right now in my arms with one of her arms draped across my chest. I love laying like this with Maddie and hope this can happen on regular basis. Maddie wakes up and sees me staring into her big, beautiful brown eyes. She blushes and smiles softly.

"Good Morning Baby," Maddie says to me still laying happily in my arms.

"Good Morning Sweet Thang" I answer using the affectionate nickname I have called her since I was twelve.

"How did you sleep last night Zack? Are you excited about graduating?" Maddie asks.

"I slept great all night with you in my arms and I just love holding you, Maddie. You feel just like a big blond-teddy bear. How did you sleep last night?" I snuggle her closer.

"Zack, I loved sleeping in your arms. It make me feel safe and protected. I could die with a smile as long as I'm in your arms, because it feels so good." Maddie says before giving me a deep, passionate kiss where our tongues caress each other eagerly.  
"Come On, Maddie-bear; let's go meet Cody and Bailey for breakfast. They called me while you were sleeping and asked to hang out with us." I said to Maddie while getting out of bed to change into a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. Maddie changes in the bathroom into her clothes.  
Dressed and ready to go, we leave to meet Cody and Bailey on the sky deck for breakfast and to talk with them. I love hanging with Cody and Bailey. It wonderful that my brother and I both have girlfriends, who like to hang out together. I love Bailey like a sister and she is great for my brother. I know Cody loves Maddie like a big sister. He always has since she babysat us back when we were kids.

We found Cody and Bailey in one of the booths on the sky deck. I went behind the smoothie counter and made Maddie one of my famous strawberry smoothies just the way she likes it. Then I grab all of Maddie's favorite foods for her breakfast. I love doing stuff for Maddie because all her life she never had someone to take care of her. She has always had to take care of everyone else and work for what she wants. As Maddie's boyfriend, now I get the chance to treat her like the princess I think she is and show her that I can be gentlemen, better than any of her ex-boyfriends. I am going to do it, because I love my Maddie. She is my princess and I am her knight and shining armor, not to mention her prince charming. Most importantly, she is my Sweet Thang!  
After breakfast, Cody and Bailey came back to my cabin to watch a movie with us. We all agree to watch There is Something About Mary. I put the DVD into my Xbox 360 and we settle down to watch it. Maddie cuddles up in my muscular arms. I love having Maddie curl up in my arms while we lay in my bed. Bailey and Cody curl up in the extra bed in my room. This movie is freaking hilarious in my opinion.  
When the movie ends, we leave the cabin to see if they are starting to handout caps and gowns to people. Maddie grabs my hand and we walk together. Maddie is great. She is so smart, sweet, and sexy and, also, she is now finally mine. I can't believe all it took for Maddie to go out with me is for a girl I was dating to cheat on me causing Maddie to come rushing in to save me, like I have done so many times for her over the years.  
Now, it is my turn and I promise not to ever let go of Maddie or fall for another girl. I tell you right now, it has been six years and I am still in love with Maddie. I am not falling for anyone else. I really truly believe Maddie is my soul mate, the only girl for me. When I kiss her, I feel like fireworks are going off and I don't want to stop.  
After waiting for about 10 minutes with my fellow classmates who are here to get their caps and gowns, we make it to the front of the line. After I get my cap and gown, I go back to my cabin to check if the zipper works and check if they got the measurements correct. The boys in the graduating class wear blue, and the girls in the graduating class wear white. After trying it on, Maddie ironed it for me, and put it in my closet; after Maddie put it in the closet; we left to go have lunch with my friends and family. Maddie is put of my family now, she was always part it, my mom loves Maddie, and she cares about her, and she loves the idea of Maddie and me together and in love.

Maddie and Me walked holding hands and walking to the restaurant deck of the cruise ship. We went to one of the nicest restaurants on the ship. The restaurant has seafood and other foods. Maddie and Me, sat next to each other at the table. Maddie is also sitting next to London, and I am sitting next to Woody at the circle table. I order the lobster, and also shrimp for the group. After the lunch of talking about school, what we are going to do in the summer and stuff. I couldn't wait for the best summer of my life with Maddie, before we start school in August at B.C. or Boston College. When the check came, I offer Maddie to pay some of the bill, my mom and Moseby also asked to pay for part of it. But Maddie said she would cover it and I liked how she wanted to treat her new family and friends to lunch at one of the nicest restaurant on the ship.

After the lunch it was about two o'clock in the afternoon and I had go get ready for the rehearsal in hour. When I got back to my cabin with Maddie, I hopped into the shower, and Maddie picked out the clothes she wanted me to wear to my high school graduation. I couldn't wait crossing the stage and getting my H.S. diploma. I then washed my body and put the shampoo on in my hair and hair and washed it. After my shower, Maddie came in the bathroom and handed me my clothes she wanted me to wear under my gown tonight. After I dried myself off, and buttoned up the shirt Maddie wanted me to wear for my graduation. I then pulled my pants up, also I put my pants and on and my belt. I can't wait to see my dad later after my graduation. I am so happy, I finally did it, and I am graduating from high school, after shocking people by doing it without staying back in high school. I can't for summer vacation before college in the fall. I can't believe I will be going to the same college as Maddie, Cody, and Bailey. Maddie and Me are going great so far since the prom last Saturday. After getting dressed Maddie walked me to my graduation rehearsal in the auditorium and on the sky deck. When reaching the rehearsal, Maddie leaned over and gave me a passionate tongue kiss, and I gave her a big bear hug and said.

"Good luck Zack and I can't wait to see you after your graduation." Maddie said giving me another kiss and hug before leaving and going to go see my mom and hang out with her until my graduation,

"Maddie, I love you, I am going to miss you Sweet Thang, I can't wait to see you after my graduation, Maddie keep your cell phone on, and I'll text message you while I am waiting to practice walking across the stage."

"Ok, Zack I love you too, I can't wait to text message you, text me in a few minutes." Maddie said to me, before walking off to my mom.

A couple hrs later,

It's now six o'clock and time for my graduation from High school, I can't wait to see all the people on sky deck when we walk in and take our seats from the class room. I am standing in back of Cody waiting for them to introduce our class. The person behind is someone who I have knew for a while Justin Rose, I have known, he was my science partner back in my first year on the ship. I heard is here to see London graduate and also is here to give us our diplomas also, because he is the dean of the school. I can't wait until we can got out of this room; it is so hot in here, with all the students in the same room. Maddie texted me about 5 minutes ago, and told me my dad has arrived on time for my graduation from high school. Maddie is sitting with my mom and dad in one of rows. I then here on the intercom of the ship. "Now Introducing the class of 2010 of Seven Seas High School, Then we started to walk in our lines toward the sky deck, once we reach the sky deck, we start walking down the stairs of the deck and I saw Maddie and my mom, and dad, in the first row of people in the class. When we took our seats on the sky deck to start our graduation ceremony. My luck worked perfectly I had Maddie, behind me so that I can talk to her during my ceremony. I love my Maddie; you guys know that already, because I won't stop talking about her since Friday. I start talking.

Cody's PVO  
Man Bailey looks beautiful in her white gown for graduation, I am so happy that now me and Bailey are back together. I love my Bailey. I am super surprise that Zack did it, and he is graduating today with me in high school. I am happy for Zack, that he finally is happy again; I am also completely surprised that Maddie fell for him hard. I am happy she can be happy now with Zack at College. I am so happy to be going to college next year with Bailey, Zack, and Maddie. Zack and Maddie and Bailey and Me, are going to hang out all summer. I am also afraid to give my speech to my graduates.

NO PVO

: Welcome Parents and Friend and family, graduates of the class of 2010, congratulation on making it to this point. As the dean of the school, and the owner of the ship. I am just saying graduation to the class of 2010, you guys did it. Now introducing the ship's manager of the hotel part.

Mr. Marian Moseby.

: I loved this call, this call was one of the best, and also they were the first class to go all almost all four years here. They were the first freshmen class on the ship. I love this class, I learned to get to know and Zack and Cody, I am so happy for you guys. Zack, you really did grow up here before my eyes on this ship. London, Honey congratulation on finally graduating high school, I am so proud you finally did it. And, I love you. Moseby said, and then gave him a hug. Now introducing the class reader of the names, and the host of this ceremony. .

Ms.T: I really did get to know this class personally, all the classes after them, they will probably always be my favorite class of all time, they were pretty smart, and fun class to be around. Congratulation to the class of 2010. You will be missed. Now for the first time in brief history of the Seven Seas High School, they have never had Co-Valedictorians, they didn't have Cody Martin, and his girlfriend Bailey Pickett. Now introducing the valedictorians of the class of 2010, Cody Martin, and Bailey Picket.

Cody's PVO:

Bailey let me go first because she was nervous about the speech; I told her I was going to be right next you.

"So, I would like to start off and congratulating the class of 2010 on job well done, I am so happy that we made it to this day. I can't believe that it has happen so fast, right Zack. Zack, I am so proud of how much you have grown up with us being on the ship for the past 3 years. I am so happy that you finally have your girlfriend you always wanted your sweet thang, Maddie. Maddie take care of my big bro for me, even thought you will be my roommate at college, we have grown up together. Thanks for being such a great role model for Zack and Me over the past 6 years at the hotel and on the ship. Bailey, I can't believe you tried sneaking on the ship as a boy on just to get in the class on the ship in our first year. I am so happy that me you are together, I love you Bailey, and I can't wait for college with you next year at Boston College. You're going to love my hometown of Boston, Mass. Thanks Mom and Dad; you guys are some the best parents a kid can have growing up. I love you guys. Mom, I am so happy that you decide to take the job at the Tipton Hotel in Boston; you really help us by pushing Zack and Me over the years. I love you Mom, and congratulation to the seven seas high class of 2010. Now introducing my girlfriend and my co-valedictorian Bailey Picket.

Bailey Pickett: I am first off by congratulating my fellow classmates on a job well done. I am also liked to thank my sweet boyfriend Cody, I love you too Cody. I am so happy that me you are back together now. I also like to thank my best friends Zack, London, Addison, Woody, and also my guy Cody. I can't believe that three years ago, I was trying to sneak on the ship as a boy, because all of the girl spots were taken, it feels like yesterday I tried to do that on the first day. Now three years later, I am now grown up and a grown and beautiful woman, I am happy about the past three years, best years of my life so far. I like to thank my mom, my dad, and also all my animals back on the farm in Kettlecorn. I love you guys, And congratulating my class of 2010 seven seas high. Now Ms.T for the reading of graduates.

Ms.T: Now introducing the class of 2010. Addison Angela Anderson,

Maya Elizabeth Bennet, Rocky Cory Baxter,

Chris Samuels Collins, Sally Mc Jones, Woodrow toms Fink, Kayla Elisabeth Lewis, Marcus Lamar Little.

Zack's PVO

My friends, Woody and Marcus, Addison, have already walked across the stage on the sky deck. Now it's Cody's turn to walk across the stage to get his diploma, then it is my time to walk across the stage and do something many of people thought I wouldn't do that?

My row stands up. I am standing across at the start of stage. My mom is standing up and getting ready to do her camera, so is Maddie. She total me she was going to take a picture of Cody and Me crossing the stage. Then Ms.T calls out Cody's name "Cody Cole Martin, then Cody hugged , and said thank you to . Now it was my turn, my stomach in knots for this moment that only a second long, but for that second you are center of attention of the whole world. Now Ms.T said something I never thought would happen "Zackary James Martin" now I am crossing the stage, Maddie takes my picture of me crossing and one of my hand shake with Ms.T, and grabbing my diploma with my left hand, shaking with my right. I am proud I finally graduated high school. Moseby then surprise me by hugging me and whispering congratulations. After hugging Moseby, I walked down the back side of the stage and back to my seat in the row of students.

Justin Michael Rose, Bailey Marie Pickett, Bailey then walked across the stage to grab her diploma, and shake hands with the people who run the school, then she walked back to her seat. Cody gave Bailey a hug, and also she gave me a hug.

George Sandborn, Mackenzie Sandborn, Carla Santana, Amanda Smith, Bob Smith (Not Bob from Boston), Elizabeth Smith, Now it was time for the heiress London Tipton, London after so many years and is finally graduating. Ms.T said "London Leah Tipton" London finally got to hear her name for graduation. London's Dad gave her a hug after, getting her diploma from her father. Moseby then gave London a hug also, Moseby been like a father to her, most of her life.

Finally the final name was called "Marcus Dream Williams". Now my how graduating class went thought to get there diploma. Now my class threw their caps up in the air, to celebrate the class of 2010 finally finishing it. After throwing my cap, I went behind the stands to go hug my girlfriend and the love of my life and my dream girl since I was 12, the wonderful, the girl Maddie Fitzpatrick. I then hug Maddie, while Cody hugs Bailey. I then gave Maddie passionate kiss on the lips with my tongue. I then gave my mom a hug and a kiss, also gave my dad a hug. Maddie then whisper in my ear, walking over to go take pictures with her,

"Zack, Now it is time to celebrating finally passing high school, and getting ready for college with me in the fall. Now I will be with you all the time now." Maddie said hugging me, while my mom took a picture of Maddie and me.

Yes Finally, I am high school graduate, now I am going to spend the summer with my girlfriend, my brother, and my brother's girlfriend. I can't believe that a week ago, I was dating Maya all happy, and a week goes by, and now I am dating Maddie, and I am happiest I have ever been in awhile. I am just happy, Maddie and me are together now and we are happy and perfect with each other. I am happy Maddie finally realize that she loved me and cared about like a boyfriend and not as just a friend. I love Maddie, and I am not letting her go.

Peace I am out here. See you guys next time, I love you guys, thanks for talking with me, and I can't wait for next time. Maybe I will talk you guys next week.

The end! (For Now until the one-shot)

**Note: I am finally happy that I finally finished a story, this is my first story that I have finish it. I will probably put my one-shot about Zack and Maddie, Cody and Bailey going to the red sox game in the next couple days. Thanks everyone that helped and review it, I had a lot fun with this story. I plan on doing a couple one-shots, and a couple big sequels' to go with the story line of Zaddie and Cailey. Peace and don't forget to review, I put a lot work in it. Thanks and I am out of here. **


	8. Preview for Suite Life on Campus

Hey Guys this is not a chapter, it is promo and note about my new sequel for the story? And Also check out Playing to Win also.

If you loved Seven Seas High Prom read the sequel to it called Suite Life on Campus. Suite Life on Campus is Now up.

Summary of Suite Life on Campus: Zack and Cody are back in all new adventure about there life and school year at Boston College. Zack has not decide what he wants to do with his life, because he has no idea what he wants to do for his career. So Zack is Undecided, with Maddie, Cody and Bailey's help can Zack decide what is major is going to be. Maddie and Zack have to learn to balance college and each other.

Can Zack and Maddie do it or will there relationship take a turn for the worse?

What will happen with Cody and Bailey at college.?

Why didn't they go to Yale?

Can the gang help Zack realize career he wants?

All this and more happen in the Suite Life on Campus.

Please Read Suite Life on Campus, first two chapters are up now?


End file.
